Blockade of the second signal required for T cell activation in the immune response will alter the course of rheumatoid arthritis. The two agents to be tested bind to CD86 and CD80, which are signaling molecules on antigen presenting cells. SPECIFIC AIMS: This multi center trial will test the safety, preliminary clinical activity and immunogenicity of a new treatment for patients w/Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA). The therapy that is being tested is multiple doses of BMS-188667 and BMS-224818. The major objectives of this study are to assess the preliminary efficacy of pharmacologic blockade of CD80 and CD86 w/these two drugs. The treatment is given via an intravenous infusion on study days 1, 15, 29 and 57. The patients will be followed for safety through study day 169.